The Talent Show that Showed the Truth
by naruhina444
Summary: naruto,neji,sasuke,shikamaru are popluar.sakura,hina,ino,tenten are't.they join a talent show. sasuke lost his voice so naruto sings. will hina see past the lyrics? pairings naruhina.tenneji,sasusaku,inoshika. my 1 fanfic
1. Chapter 1

SORRY IF I MESS UP TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO BETTER!

Konoha high school for young ninjas was now crowed in a room for a very non-like ninja thing. They were there for an annoucement for the talent show.**_ When the annoucement is over_**

"Well Ino watcha think of the talent show?" Asked Sakura.

"Uhh Why?" Asked Ino with a confused look on her face.

"Um do ya wanna join it with me?" Asked Sakura.

"Well I do like attention" replied Ino.

"Cooly I'll ask the others meet me at my house after school" said Sakura.

**_With the cool guys_ **

"Hey wanna try out for the talent show?" Asked Shikamaru which the others guys (Neji, Naruto, Sasuke) recated with a WTF look.

"What can't a guy ask wanna join the talent show?" Asked the ooc Shikamaru.

"OKAY he got somthin like a fever or is just showin us whata nut he really is" said Sasuke.

(Weird I know I just don't wanna make Naruto the retart) (So he's pretending).

"Yea sure what ever" said Naruto with somthin on his mind.

"WHAT?" Asked the guys in unison.

"I said 'Yea' " said Naruto with a calm voice.

_**With the rest of girls**_

"PLEASE HINATA YOUR THE BEST SINGER IN THE GROUP" Asked Sakura.

"I-I don't k-kno-know I mean a-around p-p-people in school" said Hinata.

Normally she wouldn't studder around her friends but come on she is being asked to sing in school.

"Fine let _down your best friends_" Ino added in knowing that she would feel guilty and give in.

"Okay" she finally said.

_**Find out Next chapter if ya like **_


	2. Chapter 2

WELL HERE IS THE 2 CHAPTER I'M GONNA TRY AND MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER SO ENJOY:D

_(Day of the talent show)_

"Hey Hinata nervous hehe" Ino was making fun of Hinata cause she was biting her nails.

"Ino stop it your making her more nervous then she is" said Tenten with a bit of nervousness of her own.

Tenten was wearing a black T-shirt with the words that said 'Lets get this party started' and faded blue jeans.

While Ino has to show off, she was wearing a tight shirt that said 'You can look but you can't touch' and light blue jeans with writing on them.

Hinata the shy one wore a loose very dark blue shirt which said 'It's _always_ the quiet ones' with a little tight dark blue jeans with holes in'em.

Sakura has to be the odd ball and wear a tight hot pink shirt with the words 'I'm too smart and too hot to be seen with you' with a hot pink skirt.

'WAIT what if they don't like it I mean we are losers right the populars are always in the spotlight OH KAMI WE'RE UP NEXT'Hinata thought with complete confusion.They were headed for the to the stage, got their instruments.

Hinata went torwards the microphone Tenten on the drums, started off.

"This s-song is c-called t-t-take me away" said hinata her were shaking from fear, excitment, and nervousness.

'KUSO HINATA YOU STUTTERED'thought hinata.

**Take Me Away**

**I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do **

CHORUS  
All the pain I thought I knew  
All my thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around it  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands

CHORUS

I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)

CHORUS

Take me away  
Take me away  
Take me away  
Take me away

(The crowed was going wild at the end)

"Okay well it looks like they want more do you have another song" said the host.

"YEAH" said Ino over the roaring crowed.

But they knew the real reason why.

'So the next band isn't ready yet' they all thought.

"Um this song is called um All The Things She Said" said Hinata with less nervs.

**All the Things She Said**

**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
This is not enough **

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free

**  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
all the things she said  
this is not enough  
this is not enough  
all the things she said  
all the things she said  
all the things she said  
all the things she said  
all the things she said  
all the things she said  
all the things she said **

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
all the things she said  
this is not enough  
this is not enough  
all the things she said  
all the things she said  
all the things she said  
all the things she said  
all the things she said  
all the things she said  
all the things she said  
all the things she said  
all the things she said  
all the things she said

Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind

Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
all the things she said  
this is not enough  
this is not enough  
all the things she said  
all the things she said  
all the things she said  
all the things she said  
all the things she said  
all the things she said

(Applause again)

_**Soooo what do ya think want another chapter or not?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay thanks for reviewing I'm tinking of making them sing in later chapters what do think yes,no maybe so? Enjoy :D

(Applause)

After their great performance the went bake stage and they headed where everyone else was (in their seats).

They were waiting for the next group which was **_DUN DUN DUN... _**the popular guys.

'WHAT they're in the talent show KUSO the crowed is already going wild' thought Ino with annoyance showing on her face.

"Hey I bet they're just doing this to show off how rich they are" said sakura trying to calm Ino down before she gets on stage and starts smakin'em in the face.

"Yeah"said Tenten steping alittle backwards.

Hinata was just waiting for them to start.

The guys all had on jeans.

Naruto and Sasuke wore black T-shirts.

While Neji and Shikamaru wore white T-shirts.

"This song is called Downfall" said Naruto with a big grin.

Neji started drumming and Naruto's foxish grin faded.

**Downfall**

**Fear in me so deep it gets the best of me,  
In the fear I fall, here it comes face to face with me,  
Here I stand hold back so no one can see,  
I feel these wounds, step down, step down,  
step down. **

(am I) Breaking Down  
Can I break away  
Push me away, make me fall,  
Just to see, another side of me,  
Push me away, you can see,  
what I see, the other side of me.

Fall back on me, and I'll be the strength I need,  
to save me now, just come face to face with me,  
stay in place you'll be the first to see, me heal these wounds,  
step down, step down, step down, down

I'm not breaking, down  
can I break away  
push me away, make me fall,  
just to see another side of me,  
push me away you can see,  
what I see, the other side of me

Go!

Fall, can I break away  
push me away, make me fall,  
just to see another side of me,  
push me away you can see,  
what I see, the other side of me

No one can see anything on the other side of me  
I walk, I crawl, loosing everything and waiting for the downfall  
No one can see everything on the other side of me  
I walk, I crawl loosing everything on the downfall.  
Downfall, Fall.

"GO NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUN YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAA" said a crazy fangirl holding out hands her to Naruto.

The crowed was screaming with all their might (excpet for 4 girls).

'Those lyrics sound so real like he really means'em and his eyes are showing show much pain but why he's rich and spoiled,right?' thought hinata.

'Naruto your a spoiled brat just like those two cold-hearted basterd friends of your and that lazy ass bum too'thought Sakura and Ino.

'I bet Neji has all the money in the world for two drums WAIT I know he has all the money in the world for _TWO_ drums Hinata-San told me he has two in his room I DON'T EVEN HAVE_ ONE_!' said a screaming Tenten.(In her head)

"Ok since you guys are the last band and we said this would the whole school time you and another band that the people choose will take turns singing and stuff" said the clearly surprised host has how few join in the show.

"Ok while you sing another we will take votes" said the host.

"Fine this song is called Hell song" said Naruto.

**Hell song**

**Everybody's got their problems (problems)  
Everybody says the same thing to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them (solve them)  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through **

I feel I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised  
Step back to see what's goin' on  
I can't believe this happened to you  
This happened to you

It's just a problem that I'm faced with, am I  
Not the only one who hates to stand by  
Complications ended first in this line  
With all these pictures running through my mind

Knowing endless, consequences  
I feel so useless in this  
Get back, Step back, and as for me, I can't believe

Part of me, won't agree  
'Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure x2  
Anymore

Everybody's got their problems (problems)  
Everybody says the same thing to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them (solve them)  
But what else are we s'posed to do?

Part of me, won't agree  
'Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure x2  
Anymore

Why do the things that matter the most  
Never end up being what we chose?  
Now that I find out, it ain't so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had x2

(Appausle and chicks screaming their feathers off)

"Okay you have decided on the all girl band HinaSakuTenIno group (didn't think I had to name'em if you think of a name plz tell me)

They toke the stage Hinata the singer more confident took the mic.

"This song is called A girl can rock" Hinata said with more exictement than nervs.

**A Girl Can Rock**

**Hey! **

Ready for the big time, ready for the small  
Whatever's comin' to me, I'll be ready for it all  
Sometimes it ain't easy, sometimes its not polite  
Some days I don't get it, some days I get it right

_Chorus:_  
It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what i said

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

Standin' in the spotlight workin' up a sweat  
Givin' all i got and lovin' what i get  
I can't hold back what i feel inside  
and if i make you nervous, you better step aside

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what i said

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

The girl can rock  
Don't say maybe or call me 'baby'  
I ain't crazy at all

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what i said

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

**It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what i said **

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

I'm gonna live it up  
I'll never give it up  
I'm gonna spread the news around the block  
It ain't no shock...the girl can rock _3x_

Yeah, Rock!

The guys come on stage.

"This is Last Resort" Naruto said rather calmly.

**Last Resort**

**Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
This is my last resort **

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying, I'm crying  
I'm crying, I'm crying  
I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothings alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
Nothings alright, nothing is fine  
Cant go on, living this way  
Nothings alright

**Well that's that sorry for the language if you haven't heard these songs they are mostly on **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey my computer had a virus sorry for the wait than it took me awhile cause I thought my mom didn't save my fanfic so I retyped only to find out my mom did save it I think the fluff will start in this chap. or the next Enjoy :D

**After the talent show for naruto **

Naruto was walking to his home and as always there are those peoples stares pericing into his heart and trying to crush it with their eyes to think the popular guy is a fake. Not that anyone at school know execpt the guys. No one knows cause they don't take the time to just look in his eyes and see the pain and ask why not that he'll tell you. And as always when he enters his home he is welcomed by writings on the wall in red spray paint that say '_DIE DEMON' 'BURN IN THE NAME OF KAMI' 'GO AWAY LEAVE US ALONE' 'DIE, DIE, DIE'._

He sighs"Home sweet home of misery" with sadness in his words he takes off his coat and lays it on his bed wich isn't far away from the entrance.

Then he lays down beside his coat looking at his ceiling.

'At least I have a roof over my head and friends now I can still remember when Sasuke and I met hehe' he thought.

**Flashback**

_It was a sunny day and Sasuke was in the park playing with himself on the swings more like just sitting, his feet couldn't reach the floor (how he got on I don't know) when he sees little blonde spikes behind a tree .'What is that well I can see what it is right I should bring a stick to be safe' he thought going over what it could be. He hops down sees a worthy stick and walks slowly to the blonde spikes. He turns and sees a boy around his age sleeping behind the tree. 'OH KAMI IT'S A DEAD BODY I'll poke it' he thought with bewilderment in his eyes. Sasuke walks closer and starts poking the poor boy. The boy wakes up and starts to scream. Sasuke suddenly covers his mouth with his hands "Shut up already" demanded sasuke. Naruto calms down. His clothes are baggy and dirty with stains. What Sasuke didn't know was that was stains of tears blood and dirt. "My name is Sasuke what is your and why are you dirty and sleeping on the floor behind a tree?" he didn't care if he was to direct he was curious and he was only 5. Naruto not being used to talking to people he was very shy and hidden but Sasuke didn't seem like a treat to Naruto. _

_"Naruto I-I was running and I sliped I l-live here well sleep" he lied just cause Sasuke didn't seem like a treat doesn't mean he can trust him._

_" Oh wanna be friends come on you can meet my mom,dad, and my brother" Sasuke said in a rather demanding voice._

_Sasuke grabbed his wrist and started pulling him towards Sasuke's house. When they reached it Sasuke started calling his mom._

_When she came to the door she saw her son with the big grin that was rare to see on him._

_"Sasuke honey what is it, whats with the grin?" she asked with pure confusion. _

_"I made a friend mommy and he came with me to see us" he replied_

_'GREAT my son's got a friend that not even here' she thought._

_"Honey where is he?" She asked her son in a lovely voice._

_"He is right huh wait where he go?" he asked himself._

_Naruto was right behind Sasuke scared cause all the adults dislike so much he has to run for his life every night._

_"Oh there you are he was hiding mommy see I wasn't lying" he said with a grin still on his face._

_"Never doubted ya OH MY he seems hurt what happened to him?" Sasuke mother asked._

_Naruto can out from behind Sasuke with fear in his eyes the kids ignored him while their parents say good-night honey to their kids then grab weapons then go outside then give him a beating. So he doesn't trust adults. _

_'My son is friends with the demon child just great' she thought._

_"Oh look he seems scared honey where did you meet him?" She asked._

_"He was sleeping behind a tree he was running and he slipped and fell thats why he's dirty his name is Naruto" he filled her in._

_" Oh well hello come on in and I'll get new clothes for you and you can wash up" she told him._

**He heard someone knocking end of falsh back**

" Coming" he yelled.

He opened the door to see non other than Sasuke himself.

"Hey what brings you here?"Asked naruto in a clam voice.

"I was _BORED _out of my mind at home" he said he walked in to the smallest house he has seen.

"How many times did I say to get rid of these damn words these damn good for nothing people don't know what they are saying or writing" he said rather emotionless. They talked and they beat the crap outa eachother when they went to do their sparring matches.

**With Hinata**

"Hinata what is this talent show neji spoke of you acted in with out my permission and that music he describe as giving of bad examples that is it you will not cause this clan to suffer by your non sense you are the heir of this clan and expect respect when you have this name that you can rule the world your grounded" he stated with hatered yet was emotoinless.

Hinata didn't say anything but she thought alot which you would never expect from her.

'WHAT THE HELL WOULD HE KNOW HIS TO BUSY HAVE A STICK UP HIS calm down calm down' she thought.

Neji had a smirk on his face (he is so mean) as he saw Hinata crying. Hinata went to her room and her thoughts got the better of her.

'AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHH WHY I AM BEING TREATED LIKE THIS I KNOW MOM DIED AND SINCE THEN HE IS A TOTAL ASS' she buried her face in her pillow and cried even harder sometimes she wished she could be held by someone, any one even if they felt pity on her she just wanted to bury her face in a chest and would fall asleep by them.

Then on cue Hanabi came in the one who got threw things.

"Onee-chan why are you crying like that was it with the talk with father?" She asked worried in voice.

"Yes" she replied

"Why does father treat you that way?" She asked.

"To tell you the truth he was nice at one point when mom was alive then he turned cold and he treats me like this because I'm weak I'm a disgrace to this clan as a ninja I should know when to be well um strong."

"Thats not true you are strong when you need to be and you can put up with father yelling at until your alone and your not going around killing people or cutting your wrists so you have self control which you might need later I read in the books what can happen at your age"

"H-Ha-Hanabi what books and I would never let that happen"

"Exactly thats why your strong hehe"

"I-I'm going to go get some herbs we're running out" she said trying to avoid any more of that kinda talk.

She went out the front door and started out for the store.

**At the store**

'I'll get this one oh and that one' she went down the list of herbs in her mind.

While Naruto was in the ramen section. When they got what they came to they paid not meeting.

_Naruto POV.._

Well that was easier than normal maybe she's soften over the years.

well at least I got my ramen huh well I know tomrrow will be different cause I forgot to be my silly self.

_Out of Naruto's pov and on to Hinata's POV..._

I might get in trouble for this Imean I am grounded but what do you do when you are grounded father never grounds all he does is send you to be someone elses problem. Tomrrow gonna be weird I didn't stutter that's a shock _Naruto-Kun_ WAIT when did I ever think about him and when did I say _KUN _at the end of his name oh yeah since the first year of school.

_Normal POV..._

They lived in opposite directions of the village so there was a curve you had to take.

As they were turning the curve they didn't see eachother and it was to late.

**BOOM...**

**sssooooooooooo did ya like it sorry for the wait**


	5. AN PLZ read

My bad I have not updated yet I will every soon I'm getting ready for school srry oh and if you have ideas you want to put out plz do


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry i have not updated in a while I'm a grade higher and I got an 92 on my math test so I'm happy here you are chapter 5 -

**BOOM...**

Naruto and Hinata collided with eachother.

"Sorry I wasn't paying atten... Hinata?" He asked with releif in his voice.

"S...sorry Naruto-Kun I wasn't wa...watching were I...I wa...was going" to say she was nervous was a complete understatement.

"Oh no need it was my fault hehe" he put on a sheepish grin scraching his neck.

' He said sorry and that it was _his _fault Neji-San would have had father on my ass in a flash. Sasuke would've givin' me a death glare that would send me straight to hell and Shikamaru would say it is to troblesome to say sorry maybe he's not like the others' Hinata thought. She was so lost in her thought she didn't even remember she had bent down helping Naruto pick up the fallen items. Boy was she grateful too imagine standing thinking and having a person let alone Naruto having to pick up the items.' Okay so I bumped into Hinata not o bad I mean I could've bumped into one of those villagers than outta of nowhere have a torch in their hands and start beating me than more vilagers come. Then more than my ass would be hurt.' He thought.(Just so you know his butt was hurt from the fall just in case you thought the villagers were spanking him to death)

They finshed packing their belongings.

"Well have a nice da...uh... I mean night" he stated.

"B...bye" she said back. They walked their separate ways.

**Hinata's house or manison whatever you wanna call it**

Hinata didn't like being in big houses meaning she didn't like going home yes she does have her reasons. First off Neji was there two her father was there.

Third its scary as hell when your alone even when your not alone and the powers out. Thats why she fears her basement so much.So she likes medium or small homes. The only reason she was still there was because of Hanabi other wise she would be up and out of there being happy living with one of her friends.

'Home sweet home' she thought in a sarcastic way.

She slowly walks to the kitchen, placing the herbs in their rightful place she walks to the _secret_ garden which isn't so secret. Her mother named it the secret garden because she was so deep in thought or just enjoying the sight she forgot that other people exists. Thats how Hinata felt when in the beautiful and very unique garden.

Different flowers everywhere and different colors surrounded Hinata in the corner you could see her mothers favorite bach of roses of course she loved the other flower but this bach was the very first bach to be planted.Hinata sat on a swing chair in the perfect place to look upon all the flowers.(Sorry I forgot what the seat is called)

Two hours later she went inside and got ready for sleep.

**Naruto's house**

Naruto was sitting on his bed writing songs in his book of lyrics yes he was the one who wrote the songs for the band shocking isn't it. He starts writing lyrics in his book.

**As I sit here  
Alone  
I wait for you  
To come back to me  
Like you've done so many times  
Please don't leave me  
Alone  
In this pit of dispair.**

Chorus

**Agony  
Lonely  
Only one like me  
No one cares  
Every one wants me dead.**

Don't leave me  
Alone  
In this pit of dispair.  
Don't leave me  
To rot in it's lair.  
Don't leave me  
I beg of you.  
Just come back to me...  


**Chorus  
**

**Agony  
Lonely  
Only one like me  
No one cares  
Every one wants me dead.**

Agony  
Lonely  
Only one like me  
No one cares  
Every one wants me dead.

'Wow maybe too much feeling oh well I like it'

**"Out Of Control"**

**I've done everything as you say  
I've followed your rules without question  
I thought it would help me see things clearly  
But instead of helping me to see  
I look around and it's like I'm blinded**

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
I don't understand what you want from me

I feel like I'm spinning out of control  
Try to focus but everything's twisted  
And all along I thought you would be there  
(Thought you would be there)  
To let me know I'm not alone  
But in fact that's exactly what I was

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
  
**Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
All of the things you've said to me**

I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me

Is it a mystery?  
Is it a mystery?

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control...

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me  
Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
All the things you've said to me

And I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me

I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control

"Hmmm I think I'll call it a night after I write this one last song" he yawn as he looked at his watch.

**Reject  
Are you no one  
Fear you nothing  
You know I'll bet you think  
You have a good reason to be living  
In the limelight of the fortunate ones  
You're too weakened by the poison  
That they feed you in the living lie  
They don't believe you  
Call to no one  
Trust in nothing  
Little impotent one  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be innocent, you know**  
**I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to let them hypnotize me  
Punk ass, are you listening  
Can you hear me or are you deaf and dumb to my language  
Do the real words seem to hurt you  
Well put em' up motherfucker  
Gonna feel it  
When I stamp it on your forehead  
So you will never forget  
That you're a reject  
And you're no one  
And you're nothing  
Little impotent one  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be innocent, you know  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to let them hypnotize me  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want innocence, you know  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be   
I don't want to be  
I don't want to let them hypnotize me  
Fear awaken  
Go with it now  
And let it overcome you  
Fear awaken  
Your mind is racing  
I don't understand why you don't like me  
Why don't you like me?  
Am I so diffrent from you  
Now does it scare you that I'm able to discern  
What to love and what to burn  
I'll add your fuel to the fire now  
Stand back, brother take your hand back  
Leave it and I might crack  
More than a smile or two you see  
You don't judge what you don't understand  
You can't deny what has been given to me  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be innocent, you know  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to let them hypnotize me  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want innocence, you know  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be   
I don't want to be  
I don't want to let them hypnotize me  
Fear awaken  
Go with it now  
And let it overcome you  
Fear awaken  
Go with it now  
Go with it now  
Fear awaken  
Go with it now  
And let it overcome you  
Fear awaken  
Your mind is racing  
Hey Reject  
Are you no one  
Fear you nothing  
You know I'll bet you think  
You have a good reason to be living  
In the limelight of the fortunate ones, you know**

**Well this was longer than I wrote on paper well hope you liked it oh and sorry for the late late update and sorry for any spelling mistakes Thank you all and the song that was first used was given to me by a reviewer so I would like to thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

HI everyone this is chapter 7 yay hope you like it sorry guys but for some reason I am going as a school fic so if that is okay with you I think I'm going to change it to a school fic but see he does have the Kyuubi in him okay so I guess it's a mix between ninja stuff and school fic AND THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!!!!!!!! ENJOY:D

At school the next day

"SASUKE KUN MARRYYYYYYY MMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE" Screamed a crazy fan girl.

'**OH SHIT NOT TODAY WHY ME KAMI" **thought Sasuke dramatically.

Sasuke of course did not show any emotions while walking to the door leading to the entrance of the school. While on his way to his locker with some fan girls on his tail he thought.

'DAMN THESE FAN GIRLS THEY JUST DON'T GIVE UP, I KNOW WHAT I CAN DO'

After that evil plan he turn around and still held that look of authority while calmly speaking "Why do you follow me"

"**BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN," **a random fan girl screamed which got on every nerve Sasuke had oh how he is going to love doing this.

"Well then I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I see it is only fair…(pause) I'M GAY" he was laughing on the inside but on the outside he wore his mask. The look on those girls' faces made him laugh harder than when Neji was dared to go in a store and put on a dressed and crap on himself.

INSIDE SASUKE'S MIND

'**HAHAHAHAHAHA man I'm mean as hell I can't wait to tell the others'**

BACK TO NORMAL

Naruto was walking down the block to school trying to figure out how to act.

'**Well I'm in deep shit' **he thought then he decided he will act the way people in school see him. He walked to his locker got the books he needed and headed to his homeroom.

HOMEROOM

"HEY SORRY I'M LATE HEHEHE" Naruto explained to his teacher who looked pissed as hell to see Naruto. He did his usual thing when he felt embarrassed he scratched the back of his neck and had a stupid grin on his face.

"Please Naruto-San take a seat and quiet down" Ms. Takashi said in a cold voice. She looked at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am" he walked to his seat with his head down that was how it always was when he was late and just like the other days his classmates paid no attention. And so the day of pretending began.

LATER THAT DAY (for the girls

"HINATA, HINATA" this was the voice of Sakura running to catch up to Hinata.

"Oh Sakura-Chan why are you running to catch up to me?"

" Well I was wondering if ya wanted to do a gig because well I kinda signed us up for one?" this was all said with a blush on her face while looking down to the ground.

"I wish I could but I'm grounded"

"Oh well do you think you can get out of it?"

"Um well I guess I can ask Hanabi to cover for me"

"YES thankyouthankyouthankyou THANK YOU"

"Um Sakura-Chan?"

"Yea?"

"Um well people are kinda staring and laughing"

"Oh Hi well I'm done bye" with that Sakura left while blushing.

CLASS (with all of them in it)

"Okay class…class…SHUT YOUR MOUTHS" as, requested everyone shut their mouths.

"Thank you now as I was saying we will be doing a group project containing eight people a group" said Mr. Makazuki.

A random student raised his hand.

"Yes"

"Will this be done in school?"

"Good question no it will not you will go over each others houses"

"Now I will assign the groups so pipe down" he grabbed a piece of paper that will decide their fate (MUHAHAHAHA).

" Okay group one Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata now group 2 Blah, Blah, Blah"

That what was heard for these eight teens with one thought in mind 'oh no'.

Hey hope you liked chapter 7 well wish you all a happy new year srry if it was late and for no fluff but at least I tried to be funny well I'm working on chapter 8 see ya 


	8. Chapter 8

**HI everyone this is chapter 8 yay well then I've got something to say HAPPY LATE B-DAY BlueJx23 and for those who's B-Day's past or is coming up well then here we go ready HAPPY B-DAY:D**

**IN THE SAME CLASS**

"Okay I will now explain the project to you so settle down" said Mr. Makazuki in an instant everyone in the room went silent.

_'Why can't they be like this everyday eh? Kids these days.'_ with that thought Mr. Makazuki continued.

"Okay first off you will have to do a report on the others in your group yeah that's right you gotta get to know them. Second even think of cheating your way out of this project you'll regret it big times. You will go over each others houses work there then you will make a report on the info you have learned. Oh and there is a second part to this project in order to pass... on the day of the report you'll have to act like them _all of them_. That's it go ahead and talk to them" after saying this bit of information the groups met up while he watched from afar.

"Um... s-so who's h-ho-house do we g-g-go to first?" Asked Hinata she was a bit nervous thinking she might go first.

"Well we were think maybe we would go to Sakura's first since it's the closest" this of course was said by Sasuke.

"OH HE..." she wasn't able to finish her yelling.

"Ahem Ms. Sakura we do not use any words like that"

"S-sorry sensei"

_'CHIKUSOU BUSTED'_**(1)** this of course said by inner Sakura.

"Fine I'll go first"

"Yay!" Everyone (save for Sakura) yelled in unison.

"So who's after Sakura-Chan hmm... Sasuke?" Asked naruto with a look in his eyes that said 'answer me'.

"Okay, okay this should be the order Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata/Neji, Shikamaru, me then Naruto" he looked at the others for an answer.

"Wait why does Naruto get to go last?" Asked a very angry Sakura (she can be scary huh?).

"This is so troublesome because Naruto's house is farthest" with that said Shika laid his head down and closed his eyes.

"Oi! Get up you lazy ass bum" Ino hissed she wasn't happy with the way the houses were 'arranged' either.

"Um... w-when d-d-do we beg-gin?" She was getting really tired of her stuttering.

"I don't know, Neji?"

"Hmm... How about the day after tomorrow?"

"Sure" was the group's reply along with some nods and a troublesome comment from Shika.

**LATER THAT DAY...**

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"DAMN IT NA-RU-TO OPEN THE DAMN DOOR" Sasuke was very angry at the moment and Naruto ignoring him made it worst. Then the door flung open with a _very_ irritated Naruto in the doorway.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT SASUKE I'M TRYING TO SLEE...I MEAN CLEAN!" _' Oops let that one slip man it was a great dream too damn Sasuke and his moody ways ARGH!'_

"You were sleeping?" Sasuke arched one eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Yeah now what are you yapping about now 'cause if you came for chocolate I don't have any"

"I didn't com... NARUTO WHAT THE HELL YOU KNOW I HATE SWEETS!"

"Hey, hey now it's not my fault you just so happen to be the only guy I know who gets a period. Or are you a girl I mean 'cause you can pass as both." Naruto chuckled at his own joke.

"WHAT YOU KNOW I'M A GUY and um... do you have tomatoes?"

_'HE WANTS TOMATOS? TOMATOS? WHAT THE HELL? Well I do have some, wait that's besides the point, oh I give up.'_

_'Did I just asked if he had tomatoes what the hell? How stupid am I?'_

_'Umm... really stupid my man'_

_'What the... whose that?'_

_'You, you dumbass. oh let me guess you thought I was some ghost messin' with ya'_

_'NO AND DON'T CALL ME A DUMBASS'_

_'HEY YOU CAN'T LIE TO ME 'CAUSE I'M YOU I KNOW YOUR SECERTS!'_

_'Wait then we just dissed ourselves well myself... ARGH! WHAT THE HECK I'M GOIN' INSANE!'_

**BACK TO THE REAL WORLD...**

"Yeah I got tomatoes. You're weird most girls want chocolate not tomatoes." after that he ran because Sasuke was gonna kill him. When they were free of jokes and other things they started to talk.

"So um... why did you come?"

"Oh my father he only notices Itachi as if I don't matter then my mom figured that he was playing favorites and they started fighting. So I ran I just hate it when they fight I guess I should be used to it because this normal for me, I mean this was happening since Itachi was able to skip three years of high school."

"WO! occ Sasuke he just opened his cold heart to non-other then the Dobe freaky. Look Sasuke I don't know much about families but I do know something about being treated as an outcast. So may be you should try and not worry about what your father's expectations are or living up to the family name for once Kay."

"Yeah okay guess you're right."

"Alright now get the hell out I need to sleep."

"Awww come on that's mean"

"So?" They laughed for a little then said good-bye.

**WITH THE GIRLS...**

Hinata snuck out of the mansion and went straight to their meeting place. When she got there she saw the others waiting for her.

"Hey Hinata glad you made it ready to kick some ass guys?" Asked get ready... Tenten.

"YEAH!" they yelled with excitement.

They were headed to a place called 'Kensei no Jinsei' (Power of life I think) for their gig it wasn't their first but they were still nervous.

when they reached the place they went inside showing their passes to the guard.

**INSIDE OF KENSEI NO JINSEI...**

There was music blasting and people bouncing and there was bar that they paid no mind to and food not just any food like fries no good food. To say they were amazed would have been an understatement. The place was great for their music sure the other gigs were good but the people just clapped at the end. Their name was called and so the gig began.

**THE DAY THEY GO TO SAKURA'S HOUSE...**

"SHIKA-KUN I LOVE YOUUUUU!"

"Women and love are the most troublesome things known to men"

He was gone before they knew it.(Damn lazy ppl are fast)

_'I'm never gonna run again ever'_

He made his way towards the others of his group well what was there anyways cause they only one there was Ino.

_'Shit lazy is here before anyone else great'_

"OH MY CD COLLECTION I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T COME I MEAN IT'S JUST SO TROUBLESOME" she yelled this out to Shika who was slowly getting closer. It shocked her to no end when she heard him chuckle.

"Well at least you dis me I'll give that much"

"I don't need nor want anything from the likes of you" she hissed.

"Okay"

They waited for a while and Ino was pacing going up toward Shika then turning away and walking away then repeated. But the fifth time she went was when she was walking towards instead of away. All of a sudden she tripped over her own foot... She landed on Shikamaru he hit the floor hard. But fate was cruel because I forgot to mention THEY WERE KISSING! Ino jumped up and said something like sorry and she kept her distance.

_'OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT! I DID NOT KISS HIM WELL OF COURSE NOT I TRIPPED AND JUST HAPENED TO LAND ON HIS MOUTH YEAH THAT'S IT.'_

**Hey I hope you liked this chapter and guess what it wasn't such a long wait and the length seems good I hope. And again Happy Late B-day BlueJx23 and those whose b-day past or is coming up hope this was some what fluffy for ya! Well bye I would write longer if I didn't have a math test tomorrow and trust me I'm not the type to take math tests easily get realllyyy nervous bye:D THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS!!**

**(1) means damn**


	9. Chapter 9

The Talent Show That Showed The Truth!!

_Okay I don't know how many of you are still with me? But if there is at least one person who had some hope or just saw my story update…I just have one thing to say. Please don't kill me and SORRY!!(Oops that's two) I know this took so long to update. But there is good news one is I will never abandon a story unless asked to (don't ask why some random person would ask someone to abandon a story) and two I believe my writing may have improved. But I'll let you be the judge of that. Oh and _most_ chapters will be longer. I really don't have an excuse as of why I took so long other than school and… well improving my writing skills. But that would be a lie seeing as how I did have opportunities to update and I decided not to take them (shame on me). I guess I did lose faith in this story but I went back to it and read threw it and then the reviews and I decided I couldn't! This might be rewritten when (not if but when) I finish it!_

_Disclaimer: um I don't own anything so you can't sue me (I notice that I haven't put a disclaimer oops) _

_ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLE ON WITH THE STORY!! _

**RECAP**

**They waited for a while and Ino was pacing going up toward Shika then turning away and walking away then repeated. But the fifth time she went was when she was walking towards instead of away. All of a sudden she tripped over her own foot... She landed on Shikamaru he hit the floor hard. But fate was cruel because I forgot to mention THEY WERE KISSING! Ino jumped up and said something like sorry and she kept her distance.**

_**'OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT! I DID NOT KISS HIM WELL OF COURSE NOT I TRIPPED AND JUST HAPENED TO LAND ON HIS MOUTH YEAH THAT'S IT.'**_

_**END RECAP**_

_Shika pov_

'That was odd…but not unpleasant, I guess. Wait why am I thinking this, do I like her? Ugh How troublesome I thought I was going to become some sort of guy NUN just so I had an excuse not to date…those leeches and still be called straight unlike Sasuke! Now I want to- Hold up who said I was gonna date her!? You know what Shika stop thinking it takes to much energy'

_Normal pov_

Ino kept her distance away from Shikamaru instead she went to a tree opposite of him and took a seat. There were no biting remarks and there sure as hell wasn't any explaining on how it was an accident! Ino kept her head down staring at her feet a look of mixed emotions, which even she could not discern for her self, plastered on her face. While she stared down Shikamaru took the time to observe her. It's not often she has her trap shut which could truly effect how you see a person. Shika should know… for years he was blinded only seeing a hot-headed blonde with a mouth too big to shut. But now he saw a girl who was yes blonde and definitely hot-headed with a big mouth but with deeper meaning. She was hot-headed but only when she needed to be like when Neji was picking on Hinata she blew up in his face. To which the guys couldn't stop laughing. Or when someone is provoking her or decides to argue with her on her beliefs. And that big mouth of hers can actually put up a hell of an argument oh let's not mention can kiss pretty well.

'_And was when she wasn't even trying!! Troublesome DAMNIT'_

'_H-He was my f-fi-first kiss!! How am I gonna tell the girls I mean it wasn't bad for a lazy bum I mean at least he brushes his teeth! Although I have my doubts about Kiba and washing his mouth actually washing in general. And my lips are definitely feeling some after affects I have that tingly feeling but is it because of him or does that happen to everyone?'_

"Ino? Inooooo? INO!!"

She jumped startled out of her mind, literally. Ino glanced up and into the face of…. Shikamaru.

'Huh' was she only thought but she wasn't gonna let him know that!

"What butt-face?" to this he raised an eyebrow she almost sounded…playful?

"You spaced out and your cell's been ringin off the hook for five minutes." He explained much to her annoyance he happened to be right. And to make it worse it was my parents!! That would mean he heard my new ring tone for my parents…papa don't preach ugh how embarrassing. No wonder why he looks so friggin amused! Ino answers her phone reluctantly know her mom it's something completely out there.

"Uh hey ma you…called?"

At this Shika started to laugh. Ino frantically tried to tell him to be quiet.

"Who is that laughing? That doesn't sound like any of your friends in fact that doesn't even sound female!" Ino's mom was getting suspicious she could hear in her voice.

"Wha-what no that just some guy who walked pass and was laughing with some of his uh friends. " Shikamaru was by far confused why was Ino acting like this?

"_Ino_ are you dating a _boy! _No, are having sex with him right now?!" she sucked in a breath" You're pregnant aren't chu that's why you're so crabby and no wonder why I caught you eating ketchup and ice-cream mixed with pickle juice!! What will your fath-"At that moment Ino cut her off.

"What mom NO! I'm not with a boy and I'm _not _having **SEX**!! I've never dated a guy and I'm not pregnant _god _don't you trust me?"

"Oh My Lord You're not a VIRGIN!! I mean how couldn't I see before? You're not pregnant so you have safe sex, yes? And that would explain that load of cash in your drawer! _NO _BABY PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT SOME SORT OF WHORE!!" Ino's mom was about to have a heart attack. Shikamaru only caught pieces of it so to him it sounded like VIRGIN BABY TELL ME WHORE! To him it sounded like Ms.Yaka-beyotch (he gave her that nickname after he heard) was calling her daughter a whore and for some reason didn't sit well with him. In fact that pissed him off no one calls Ino a whore but seeing as how what he heard made no sense he decided to wait and listen.

"WOOH MA!! Didn't you hear me the first time? I'm _still _a virgin and I can't have safe sex if I'm not having sex in the first place!! No I'm not a whore where'd you get that in your head in the first place? And did you ever consider that the money, which you shouldn't have found unless you were _snooping_, you found was because I have a joooobbb? Well did you?" Ino was now officially doomed to have no boyfriend and no social life other than her small group of her friends.

"Oh that's a relief and I wasn't snooping I was looking for my um earring dear that's all. And what job do you have and what do you expect me to think you're always gone on Friday nights and even sometimes Saturday and come home so tired!! Oh you know what dear I have to go Jun Jun is acting up see you at home!" With that she hung up thankfully.

Ino turned and looked to see that Shika was giving her a look of total disbelief and although she was ashamed to admit it she was embarrassed that _he_ had witnessed it. If it had been anyone else she would have told them where to shove it!

"so… why didn't you tell her the truth? That you were with me and you had a project to do? Why'd you lie and say you weren't by any boys when she'll find sooner or later that not only were you with one but were around (1) four of them for a few weeks?"

"Well it's none of your business!" she snapped. He put his hands in surrender position. She continued" But see the thing is my mom and mostly my dad are totally freaked about me getting a boyfriend. Hell I can't even talk to a boy without being accused of selling my virginity. And the only reason I don't go to an all girl school is because of my friends and that's it. Oh and sometimes when I explain that I don't have a boyfriend they automatically think I'm a lesbian! God I can hear my mom's shrilled voice now 'I always knew there something fishy about that Harnaro girl!!'"

'_Why in the world did I tell him all that! I didn't mean to it just happened ugh pooper scooper!!'_

'_Well that was enlightening I didn't know her parents were that up tight!'_

Every one was pretty much assembled except for Sakura who was at her house and Naruto. Who lived the farthest but that didn't seem to register into Ino mind who was at the moment royally pissed off.

"Where the heck is he? He should have been here!!" she exclaimed Hinata laid a hand on her shoulder and said.

"Ino-Chan clam down we were all late and he lives the farthest." Sasuke was shocked that she didn't stutter but he didn't show it but Neji did.

"yea your right Hina but I'm still gonna kick his weak scrawny ass!!"

Sasuke gave a small snort at her response. Know that Naruto could kick her ass to yesterday not that he would he'd probably just let her win.

"you got somethin to say cockatoo boy huh oh yea I went there! Don't mess with me I'm not in the mood errrrg!" Ino then sat by Ten Ten and started playing I spy soon Hinata join in the guys just stood to one side.

"I spy with my little eye something yellow and black coming this way? The hell!" Ten Ten announced.

"Naruto." Said the male members of the group. Just then Naruto walked over and said what's up to the guys and a bright HEY GUYS to the ladies.

"NA-RU-TO!! YOU ARE FRIGGIN LATE MY ASS IS NUMB BECAUSE OF YOU!! AND I WAS BORED I EVEN STARTED TO PLAY I SPY!!" Now we know who takes Sakura's place when she isn't around.

"Neh Ino-San I'm sorry I ran into some trouble…hey Sasuke?" Naruto seemed hesitant to ask.

"What Naruto. Do you want a place to crash?" Sasuke wasn't about to show he was concern for Naruto in front of the girls but he knows how to be sneaky.

"Nope. Just wondering… what's I Spy? Is it fun hey can we play it later??" At the thought of playing a game he hadn't yet done had him excited and curious.

"Let's just go to Sakura's house, kay? " Shika knew that Ten Ten and Ino were about to question Naruto and the last thing they needed were questions. Every one seemed to agree and with that they went on their way to Sakura's house.

**At the house!**

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Sakura dear I believe your group is here would you like me to get the door?" A woman with bubblegum pink hair with violet eyes and the kindest smile asked.

"Please mom I just need to finish making the sandwiches so we won't be hungry" and with that Sakura's mom answered the door she faintly heard the exchange of pleasantries before her mother walked elegantly through the double doors dividing the kitchen and sitting area.

"You my dear have very polite friends! And I really like that blonde boy he seems so grounded mmhm why he could be your big brother Yenshi! But the boy with the eye or the fan well he could be your boyfriend hehe yes dear you already have my approval."

"Oh God mom please don't embarrass me in front of my friends! The _last _thing I need is you butting in and telling stories of how when I was little I wanted to be anything!! And please don't tell them that I wanted to be a princess and the guys who work at a morgue at the same time please!! "She went into the sitting room with a tray and greeted her friends with an enthusiastic smile and the guys with a simple hello.

"Hey Sakura-Chan I love your mom she so nice and really cool!!"

"Gee um thanks Naruto I guess. But I have a feeling you're the only one that thinks that. Well shall we begin to descend on our path of world domination?"

_End!! Again thanks to who ever reviewed in the past and hopefully this makes up for my poor updating skills! I cross my fingers to see whose still with me and who's starting on this strange rollercoaster ride! Love you can't wait to see what you think!! XD OH and there will be some sakusasu fluff next chapter!!_


End file.
